Get You
by Fabel Caster
Summary: Ketika kau baru sadar betapa berhargarnya dirinya bagimu dan saat dia telah meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya, berbagai cara akan kau lakukan agar dia menjadi milikmu kembali. Warning; Narufemsasu
1. Perang Telah Berakhir

Perang dunia shinobi telah usai. Tak sedikit korban yang menjadi akibatnya. Tapi dibalik kesedihan para shinobi, terselip kebahagian yang kentara di mata mereka. Ya, akhirnya mereka menang. Itu berarti mereka bisa pulang dan tidur nyenyak setelah berhari hari menguras tenaga di medan tempur.

Suara para shinobi bergema menyambut pahlawan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Walaupun dipapah oleh kakashi, Naruto tetap menyunggingkan cengir lima jarinya. Jujur sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan bebannya. Ditambah lagi luka di tangan kanannya putus karena pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke walaupun Sakura telah menghentikan pendarahan di tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih mampu berjalan walaupun terhuyung. Tubuhnya sangatlah lelah dan capek. Walaupun begitu, dia masih sibuk berfikir tentang pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Saat mereka akan beradu jurus chidori-rasenggan, tiba tiba saja pusaran di tangan Naruto menghilang, dan Naruto malah menahan tangan kiri sasuke yang beraliran listrik chidori dengan tangan kanannya.

Tepukan tangan di bahunya, membuat dia agak terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menatap datar pria dengan masker menutupi wajahnya. "Apa kau baik baik saja Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan kata andalannya 'Hn' Matanya beralih ke Naruto yang saat ini sedang dirawat dengan Sakura. Tampaknya Naruto tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, dia berbaring di paha Sakura. Sakura masih sempat-sempatnya mengomeli Naruto yang tampak sangat tidak nyaman dengan ocehan Sakura. Tapi walaupun begitu, tampak bahwa Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya dan Naruto. Ya setidaknya cukup Naruto saja yang kehilangan tangannya, tidak dengan nyawanya begitu inti omelan Sakura.

Melihat tangan Naruto yang putus membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran. Saat itu tidak mungkin cakra Naruto habis, karena Naruto mendapatkan cakra terakhir dari Kurama dan saat Naruto lengah dia hanya menyerap tidak sampai setengah cakra Naruto. Saat sedang berfikir, tiba tiba ia dikagetkan dengan suara Sakura, yang sedang menepuk nepuk pipi Naruto.

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Hey, jawab aku!" Kakashi yang berada dibelakang Sasuke langsung mendekati Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, Sakura?" "Sepertinya dia pingsan akibat kehilangan banyak darah. Sebaiknya kita segera membawanya kembali ke desa untuk mendapatkan perawatan lukanya" Kakashi mengangguk dan kemudian membopong Naruto ke bahunya. Dan mulai membawa Naruto secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

 **2 Bulan Kemudian**

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di kamarnya sambil melihat pantulan cermin. Dia baru saja mandi, dan mulai memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya di cermin. Kulitnya yang dulu putih, sekarang semakin pucat pasi. Badannya tampak semakin kurus, dan juga rambut hitamnya yang panjang menyentuh pahanya.

"Huffft..."

Terdengar hembusan nafas yang panjang dari mulutnya. Akhir akhir ini rambutnya cepat sekali memanjang dan 'berat?'. Walaupun begitu dia tidak berniat untuk memotong rambutnya. Dia berbalik dan hendak memakai piyama tidurnya, namun tiba tiba dia dikagetkan dengan suara ketukan di jendela kamarnya.

Decakan sebal keluar dari mulutnya. 'Siapa yang menganggunya malam malam begini?'. Tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang berani masuk ke rumahnya tidak lewat pintu. Walaupun itu anbu sekalipun, atau jangan jangan...

'TOK TOK TOK'

Suara ketukan di jendelanya semakin kuat. Dia mulai berjalan mendekati jendela, dia menyingkap gorden jendela. Dan dia kaget setengah mati saat melihat muka Naruto yang terkejut seperti dirinya, dan wajah Naruto langsung berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang melotot ke arahnya. Dia menelusuri arah tatapan Naruto yang mengarah ke dadanya dan bagian bawahnya bergantian. 'Astaga Sasuke lupa, bahwa dia hanya memakai pakain dalam.' Muka Sasuke berubah merah dengan cepat, antara malu dan marah menjadi satu. Suara gemertuk gigi terdengar dari mulutnya.

"DASAR DOBE MESUM!"

Dengan kekuatan penuh Sasuke menendang Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto terpental jauh dari kediaman Uciha. Terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan Naruto yang kaget menerima serangan mendadak dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck.., kenapa kau menendangku Teme!" Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Dia agak membungkuk sambil memegang perutnya yang masih sakit terkena serangan maut Sasuke."Hn. Pergi dari rumah ku"

"Hei, jangan mengusir ku Teme, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang melarikan dari rumah sakit (menunjuk kepala dan tangannya yang di perban). Kau tau kan rumah sakit itu membosankan dan aku tidak suka bau obat-obatan. Jadi tolong Teme, biarkan aku tinggal di rumah mu untuk semalam saja, aku juga tidak tahan ingin mencicipi ramen edisi terbatas bulan ini yang baru ku beli Teme... Ya, ya?"

"Pulanglah ke rumahmu sendiri Dobe" "Akupun ingin begitu tapi rumah ku pasti tidak aman sekarang, mereka pasti dengan mudah menanggkap ku. Aku mohon Sasu- **chan** , biarkan malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu"

'Ck.., si Dobe ini' "Tidak. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan!" "Apa salahnya? Seharusnya kau pun menyebutkan namaku dengan benar, bukan dengan mengatai ku bodoh"

"Itu memang cocok untuk mu" "Hweee..., kau kejam Teme. Apa kau masih marah soal kejadian tadi teme, makanya kau melarangku menginap di rumahmu? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf teme"

"Hn. Pergi dari rumah ku, atau kutendang kau!" "Ayolah Teme... Biarkan aku menginap semalam saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam macam dan tidak menganggumu. Memang sih.., tadi aku sempat melihat bagian tubuhmu tapi ak-"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata katanya, karena dia kembali mendapatkan tendangan maut sasuke dan kembali terpental jauh.

'Ck.., menyebalkan'

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali masuk ke rumahnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ketika berada di dalam kamar, dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Beberapa hari ini dirinya merasa sangat letih. Bahkan untuk berlari pun dia kehabisan cakra. 'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada dirinya?'

Ada sesuatu yang membuat mata rinnegannya terganggu. Akibatnya dia selalu kehilangan fokus dan bahkan ia pernah pingsan saat melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai anbu. Fikirannya sangatlah kacau sekarang. Diambilnya obat tidur yang ada di meja disamping kasurnya. Setelah meminum obatnya, dia menarik selimut di kakinya dan berbaring mencoba untuk tidur.

Dia berharap dapat tidur nyenyal malam ini.

Tampak seorang wanita tengah melompati atap rumah dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia sedang menjalani misi dari hokage untuk menangkap pasien rumah sakit. Sial kali nasibnya ditunjuk untuk menangkap si Dobe itu. Apa petugas rumah sakit tidak becus mengawasnya, sehingga dia dapat kabur sesuka hatinya. 'Awas saja kalau ketemu, akan kubakar kepala kuningnya itu' Tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti melihat tempat makan 'ichiraku'. Tidak salah lagi pasti Naruto di sana, pikirnya. Dengan langkah dipelankan dia mendekati tempat tersebut. Samar samar dia mendengar Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih. 'Ck.. Si Dobe ini'

Saat akan menyingkap tirai tempat makan tersebut, Naruto lebih dulu keluar sehingga membuat keduanya terkejut karena Naruto yang tidak sengaja mencium keningnya. Cukup lama keduanya terdiam, sampai Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Sasuke membentak dengan suara galak membuat Naruto yang melamun menjadi terkejut. "A-a-aku s-sungguh tak sengaja Teme, akan ku hapus bekasnya di keningmu" Ucapan Naruto terbata dan malah membuat Sasuke semakin geram. Sasuke mengangkis tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuh keningnya. Dan kemudian Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk sabar karena target dari misinya kali ini sudah ada di depannya.

Kalau saja dia memakai baju Anbu lengkap dengan topeng, mungkin Naruto hanya mencium topengnya. Kalau bukan untuk membuat Naruto tidak curiga mana mungkin dia melepaskan baju Anbunya.

"Jangan menyentuhku lagi!" Ucapnya tajam, Naruto pun hanya mengangguk takut."Ikut aku!" ucapnya kembali dengan nada memerintah. "Eh..? Kau mau mengajak ku kemana Sasuke?"

"Hn" Kemudian Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Naruto kemudian. Naruto tidak menaruh curiga saat Sasuke tengah sibuk memegang sesuatu. Sudah 3 menit mereka berjalan dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berbalik dengan tali ditangannya dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto. Sontak membuat Naruto kaget dan langsung salto ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Ucapnya Naruto dengan mimik bingung sekaligus kaget. Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Naruto, dia malah mengaktifkan saringannya. Dengan kecepatan kilat dia sudah berada di belakang Naruto.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berkeliaran" Ucap Sasuke datar, kemudian dia mengayunkan tangannya hendak memeukul Naruto. Namun dengan reflek yang bagus Naruto menangkis serangan Sasuke.

Tiba tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan Katananya dari punggungnya hendak menebas Naruto. Naruto yang hendak menghindari tebasan katana Sasuke malah dikejutkan dengan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang terhenti dan tiba tiba Sasuke menendang perutnya hingga ia terpental 'lag!?i'.

Saat sebelum menyentuh tanah badannya malah di bekap seseorang, dan dengan cekatan orang tersebut mengikat tubuhnya. 'Sial, ternyata ini perangkap' gumamnya di dalam hati yang saat ini di ikat oleh petugas rumah sakit. "Hey lepaskan aku!" Ucap Naruto memberontak. Namun percuma ikatan di tubunya malah semakin kuat.

"Suke-chan kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada ku...?" Ucap Naruto dengan raut muka ngambek. "Ck, berisik Dobe" "Terima kasih Sasuke-san anda telah mau membantu kami menangkap Naruto-san" Dan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ayolah kalian, apa kalian tidak lihat aku sudah sembuh, kenapa kalian membawaku kembali ke sana?" Ucap Naruto sambil menggerak gerakkan badannya yang diikat seolah mengatakan tubuhnya dalam kondisi yang baik baik saja.

"Maaf Naruto-san, ini adalah perintah langsung dari Tsunade-sama." "Hweeee.. Suke, tolong aku" "Ck, diamlah! Cepat bawa dia pergi!" Petugas rumah sakit mengangguk patuh. Mereka tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang dalam mode 'Galaknya'. Kemudian Sasuke berbalik, kemudian jalan dengan santai.

Naruto malah semakin merengek minta di bebaskan, namun tiba tiba rengekan Naruto terhenti saat melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di rambut Sasuke. Dia kemudian mengaktifkan mode 'sage'nya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang ada diantara rambut Sasuke.

'Mustahil..!'

'Itu...'

'ZETSU!'

 **TBC**

Saya Author baru di Fafiction ini. Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada banyak kekurangan di setiap kata. Jangan lupa riview reader sekalian, and see you next chapter J


	2. Terkuak

Ketika kau baru sadar betapa berhargarnya dirinya bagimu dan saat dia telah meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya, berbagai cara akan kau lakukan agar dia menjadi milikmu kembali. Narufemsasu

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIRING: NaruFemSasu

RATED: T

GENRE: Romance, Hurt/Comfort,Tragedy

WARNING: Gender Switch, Semi-Cannon, OOC, typo(s), Neji still life

Get You

By: Fabel Caster

Saat ini Naruto berada di rumah sakit, dia menulikan telinganya karena saat ini Sakura sedang mengomel dengan suara yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan. Geram melihat Naruto yang menghiraukan celotehnya, Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

'DUAGH'

"Aduh! Kenapa kau memukul ku Sakura-chan?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus elus kepalanya yang terkena bogem Sakura. "Itu karena kau berani mengacuhkan ucapan ku Baka!" Sembur Sakura. "Tapi kan Aku sudah sembuh Sakura-chan, lihatlah badan ku sangat sehat, begitu pula tangan kananku"

"Kau belum sembuh total Naruto! Kau baru saja melakukan operasi. Tangan mu harus diistirahatkan selama 2 minggu lebih. Itu perintah langsung dari nona Tsunade!" "Tapi inikan tidak sakit lagi, lihatlah aku bisa menggerakkan tangan kananku."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian! Pihak rumah sakit akan menahan mu di sini, Awas saja kalau kau berani kabur lagi, akan ku remukkan tulang mu."

'Gleek' Naruto menelan ludahnya berat. Sakura kalau sudah dalam mode marahnya, kekuatannya bisa menyamai monster. Dengan berat dia mengangguk, seketika Sakura tersenyum manis. "Baguslah, aku akan pergi untuk meihat pasien lainnya. Ingat pesan ku tadi, kalau kau melanggar..."

'Kretek'

"Kau akan ku hancurkan kau menjadi kepingan debu" Sakura langsung merubah wajahnya menjadi semenyeramkan mungkin. Dan Naruto mengangguk cepat. Sakura kemudian berbalik dan mengunci pintu dari luar. 'Sakura-chan sangat menyeramkan Dattebayou'

 **Naruto POV**

Saat ini rasanya badan ku pegal karena tidur terus terusan. Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat, aku baik baik saja. Memang, seminggu yang lalu aku baru saja bangun dari koma. Tapi rasanya sangat bosan hanya tidur tiduran di rumah sakit. Dan yang paling menyiksa adalah aku tidak bisa makan ramen. Makanan rumah sakit hanya bubur kental dengan banyak sayur, membuat ku tidak selera sama sekali.

Tiba tiba aku mengingat kejadian tadi. Bukankah yang ada di rambut Sasuke itu ZETSU? Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, mengapa Zetsu masih hidup. Bukankah dia ikut tersegel dengan ibunya, Kaguya. Padahal aku sendiri yang melemparnya, kenapa dia masih selamat? Aku harus bertindak sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

 **Naruto POV END**

Naruto masih sibuk dengan fikirannya, sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedang duduk di jendela sambil memegang buku bersampul warna orange. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya, 'Sepertinya ada yang sedang difikirkannya'. Akhirnya Kakashi berdehem pelan. Tapi Naruto belum saja sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu Naruto" Naruto tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah jendela. "Kakashi-sen-maksudku Hokage-sama, sejak kapan anda di sana?" 'Berarti dari tadi dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku'

"Baru saja, dan kau tidak perlu seformal itu" Balas Kakashi dengan eye-smilenya. "Hmm..." Naruto mengangguk dan bergumam pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keaadanmu?"

"Aku merasa sangat sehat Kakashi-sensei, tapi mereka tidak membiarkan ku keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Lihatlah! Bahkan mereka mengikatku seperti ini Sensei. " Ucap Naruto mendramalisir keaadan. Kakashi hanya mengendus melihat keadaan Naruto yang diikat dengan tali yang terbuat dari rambut, yang katanya bisa menyerap cakra dari orang yg terikat. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau menjalaninya, tidak sulitkan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mendukungku sih Kakashi-sensei, apa jangan jangan mereka yang menyuapmu dengan buku laknat itu sensei?" Naruto menunjuk buku orange itu dengan dagunya. Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan pemikiran Naruto yang menurutnya aneh.

"Tentu saja tidak, walaupun mereka memberikanku buku icha-icha paradise edisi terbaru aku tidak akan menerimanya" Naruto mendengus kasar. "Mustahil!"

"Baiklah tidak perlu diperpanjang. Aku ingin menyampaikan berita kepada mu, ini mengenai Sasuke" Telinga Narto langsung langsung tegak, merespon mendengar nama Sasuke disebutkan.

"Aku baru saja rapat dengan para kage dan tetua terkait dengan hukuman Sasuke." Naruto merasa bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Kakashi. "Bukannya hukuman Sasuke sudah selesai sensei?"

"Memang, masa percobaan Sasuke sudah selesai, namun dengan memberikan masa percobaan dua bulan diaanggap terlalu ringan" Kakashi menghela nafas sebentar dan menutup buku nistanya.

"Walaupun begitu keputusan besar masih tetap berada di tanganku, aku hanya akan menambah masa percobaan Sasuke selama 2 tahun, namun meng-"

"APA !? Itu tidak sangat adil sensei! Apa mereka tidak sadar, bahwa Sasuke ikut andil besar dalam kemenangan Shinobi melawan Madara!?"

"Ck.. Kau ini Naruto, aku belum selesai bicara sudah kau potong."

"Jadi maksud sensei, Sasuke tidak jadi dihukum?" Naruto meminta penjelasan dengan memerengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Bukan. Hanya saja Hukuman Sasuke akan dikurangi satu tahun, ya... mengingat Sasuke punya andil besar dalam kemenangan Shinobi." Naruto tetap saja tidak puas dengan keputusan yang diambil gurunya itu.

"Namun, masalahnya bukan pada masa hukuman yang diberikan kepada Sasuke." Kakashi turun dari jendela dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia di kamar inap Naruto.

"Sasuke berencana akan pergi meninggalkan desa untuk beberapa tahun untuk suatu alasan pribadi. Dia juga mengajukan permintaan (bisa dibilang perintah) agar dia diberikan privasi sendiri." Naruto terkejut dengan permintaan 'aneh' Sasuke.

"B-b-benarkah itu?" Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah..., apakah Sasuke mengatakan tujuan dan kemana ia akan pergi ?" Kali ini Kakashi menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Dia hanya mengatakan ini urusan pribadi yang sangat penting. Aku berharap kau bisa menyampaikan berita tentang penambahan masa percobaan ini kepadanya. Para kage akan sangat marah kalau tahu Sasuke melarikan diri dari masa percobaannya, terutama Raikage." Yang dimintai tolong malah menghembuskan nafas lesu.

"Kenapa tidak Sensei saja yang berbicara kepadanya?"

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkanku. Jadi untuk itu aku hanya berharap padamu saja."

"..."

"Ayolah, aku yakin dan percaya padamu kau pasti bisa mencegah Sasuke melakukan niatnya meninggalkan desa"

'Sepertinya akan sangat sulit meyakinkan Sasuke.' Namun, pada akhirnya Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Kakashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Sasuke akan berangkat?"

"Kira-kira 2 bulan lagi dia akan pergi."

"Eh, bukannya itu terlalu cepat?"

"Begitulah, namun kau sendiri tahu sifat Sasuke. Dia bertindak sesukanya."

Kakashi melirik jam di dinding, dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah saatnya aku akan pergi, ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku bereskan"

"Urusan itu membaca buku nista itu kan sensei?" Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, sudah dapat dipastikan Sensei-nya itu akan melanjutkan membaca buku laknatnya itu. Sedangkan kakashi hanya memasang senyum dibalik topengnya.

Kakashi kemudian melambaikan tangan sekali dan menghilang menggunakan shunsin. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Hufftt..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat dengan apa yang ingin ia beritahukan kepada Kakashi. Namun dia lupa. Dia mencoba mengingat-ngingat namun hasilnya nihil. Kemudian dia mencoba menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'

 **2 Minggu Kemudian**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabriknya tampak memberikan senyum lima jarinya kepada setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia sekali, akhirnya dia bisa menghirup udara segar setelah berhari-hari di rumah sakit.

 **Naruto POV**

'Haah... Senangnya, akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari penjara obat-obatan itu. Hari ini enaknya pergi kemana dulu ya, sudah lumayan lama aku tidak jalan-jalan keliling konoha begini. Oh ya, sudah 2 minggu ini aku tidak berjumpa dengan Sasuke, jujur aku meridukannya. Baiklah... Sudah diputuskan, aku akan mengunjungi Sasuke terlebih dulu'

 **Naruto POV End**

Kiba yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto sedikit menyeringit aneh melihat teman kuningnya itu senyum-senyum tak jelas. 'Ada apa dengan Naruto? Apa dia sudah menjadi gila karena terlalu lama di rumah sakit?' Kemudian dia menoleh ke samping dan tidak menemukan Akamaru.

Kiba kemudian dikagetkan dengan gonggongan Akamaru yang tampak sedang mencoba memeluk dan menjilati wajah Naruto.

"GUK... GUK... GUK.."

"Akamaru..., sudah hentikan, ini geli-tebayou"

Bukannya berhenti, Akamaru malah semakin gencar menjilati wajah Naruto. Tampaknya Akamaru sangat senang berpapasan dengan Naruto, yang sudah berhari-hari tidak berjumpa. Naruto melirik kesamping dan menemukan Kiba berjalan santai ke arahnya dan Akamaru.

"Hey Kiba suruh Akamaru untuk berhenti, ini-hihihi gel-hihihi"

Kiba yang sedikit tidak tega dengan Naruto kemudian menarik ikat leher Akamaru agar menjauh dari Naruto.

"Sudah sudah Akamaru, kau bisa membuatnya mati kegelian dengan jilatan mu"

Akamaru hanya membalasnya dengan gonggongan kecil. Kiba kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tampak sedang membersihkan wajahnya dari bekas jilatan Akamaru.

"Heh.. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hehehe... Keadaanku saat ini sangat-sangat baik Kiba. Akhirnya aku bebas dari tempat mengerikan itu."

Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa meyedihkannya ia harus diikat selama 16 jam setiap harinya. Teman-teman nya juga tidak mengunjunginya karena pihak rumah sakit takut kecolongan seperti kejadian sewaktu Sai mengunjungi Naruto.

"Kulihat kau sangat rapi sekali, mau pergi kemana kau Naruto?" Tanya Kiba yang memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Biar kutebak kau pasti akan berkencan dengan Sasuke kan?" Tanya Kiba menyelidik.

"Hehehe... tidak juga Kiba, aku hanya akan mengunjunginya. Dan ingin mengajaknya makan bersama di ichiraku."

"Heh kau ini, itu sama saja dengan kencan Naruto."

"Huh.. Benarkah? Bukannyaa kencan dilakukan dengan orang kita sukai?"

"Kau kan memang menyukai Sasuke bukan?"

Naruto lumayan kaget dengan penuturan kiba, dia hanya cenge-ngesan tak jelas sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah kuduga" Kiba hanya geleng-geleng dengan perilaku Naruto.

"Apakah sebegitu tampak aku menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Tidak hanya aku saja, bahkan hampir semua teman-teman tahu kau menyukai Sasuke." Akamaru menggonggong, seolah setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan majikannya.

"Dari mana mereka tahu aku menyukai Sasuke?"

"Bukankah diantara kita semua, kaulah yang paling ngotot untuk membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha? Mengingat sebegitu besar kegigihanmu untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, itu berarti kau tidak hanya menyukai Sasuke, tetapi juga mencintainya."

Naruto tampak terdiam dengan penjelasan kiba. 'Cinta ya, apa mungkin aku mencintai Sasuke? Tapi...'

"Apa Sasuke juga mencintaiku Kiba?" Kiba yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto jadi sweatdrop sendiri.

Namun, melihat raut wajah serius dan gelisah Naruto membuatnya gugup sendiri.

"K-kurasa jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke kepada mu, kau harus langsung bertanya kepadanya Naruto. Dan kusarankan kau harus segera menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Sasuke Naruto."

"Eh, kenapa begitu?"

"Dari gosip para wanita kudengar Sasuke menyukai Neji. Tapi aku juga kurang begitu yakin, melihat interaksi keduanya, sepertinya mereka tidak memiliki hubungan khusus."

"Eh, benarkah? Tapi, sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto dengan Nada curiga, jangan-jangan berita itu hanya guraun Kiba saja, atau bisa jadi itu 'benar'?

"Yah.. Aku pun tidak begitu tahu tentang gosip tersebut, yang terpenting kau harus segera mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu, jangan sampai kau di dahului yang lainnya."

"..."

Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk, ia tampak cemas tentang kebenaran dari gosip tersebut.

'Eh, apa aku mengucapkan kata yang salah. Tampaknya Naruto terganggu dengan ucapanku.'

Kemudian Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan berhenti tiba-tiba, kiba pun ikut berhenti dibuatnya.

"Maaf Kiba, tampaknya kita harus berpisah disini. Aku baru ingat harus ke suatu tempat sekarang."

Kiba menyeringit heran dengan nada bicara Naruto, tampaknya Naruto tidak nyaman dengan masalah gosip itu.

"Ya baiklah, aku pun harus ke toko anjing untuk membeli makanan anjing dirumah yang akan segera habis. Ku harap kau tidak marah dengan yang kukatakan tadi."

"Tentu saja tidak dattebayou!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya Naruto."

"Uhm..." Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan Kiba.

Kiba hanya memandang sebentar kepergian Naruto dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

"Ayo Akamaru"

 **KOMPLEKS UCIHA**

Naruto berjalan lesu menelusuri jalan gang-gang kompleks uciha, dia jadi tampak kurang semangat dengan apa yang dibicarakan dengan Kiba tadi.

 **'** **Dari gosip para wanita kudengar Sasuke menyukai Neji...'**

'Aku harus mencari tahu kebenarannya, namun bagaimana caranya ya? Apa... apa aku langsung bertanya saja kepada Sasuke? Ya, mungkin itu ide yang tidak buruk'

Naruto mengangguk yakin dengan keputusannya, dia akan menanyakan langsung kepada Sasuke. Dia berharap mudah-mudahan saja gosip itu tidak benar.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang berlari sambil melompati atap-atap dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi fokus dari penglihatan Naruto, melainkan raut wajah Sasuke yang tampak seperti habis menangis. Walaupun wajahnya datar, namun melihat jejak air mata di wajah Sasuke dapat dipastikan Sasuke baru saja menangis.

'Ada apa dengan Sasuke, kenapa dia menangis?'

Naruto kemudian ikut berlari mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa diikuti seseorang kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto yang mengikutinya sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

'Ck... Si Dobe itu'

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menoleh kepadanya, semakin kencang menyoraki nama Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya.

'Eh! Kemana perginya Sasuke?'

Naruto kemudian berhenti melihat 'sesuatu' di tanah tempat Sasuke menghilang tadi. Pemuda itu mengambilnya dan membolak balikkan benda yang tampak seperti kartu undangan tersebut.

Kemudian dia membukanya dan terkejut atas apa yang dilihatnya.

 **'** **Undangan Pernikahan Hyuga Neji dan Tenten'**

'N-Neji akan menikah?'

Sejenak Naruto masih belum dapat berekasi dengan keterkejutannya. Dia masih tidak percaya Neji akan menikah secepat ini.

Sesaat kemudiat Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di pohon. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di hatinya mengetahui bahwa Neji akan menikah. Yang itu berarti bahwa Neji tidak menyukai Sasuke kan?. Namun melihat wajah sedih Sasuke, membuat hati Naruto menjadi sesak.

Itu berarti...

Sasuke memang mempunyai perasaan kepada Neji.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih atas review yang diberikan oleh reders sekalian. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic saya, dan mohon dimaklumi kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang atau tidak tepat, karena saya masih newbie dalam menulis fic.

Oke, see you next chap...


End file.
